happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Minty the Lynx
Not to be confused with Minty (Clamshot), Minty The Kitten, Minty (Yellow-spider-kitty), or Minty the Bear. Minty is a South Korean lynx. He is also the "Korean Neko Boy" of Happy Tree High, and an enemy of Melon and Ninfushi. Bio Minty, the only "Korean Neko Boy" in Happy Tree High, is also one of the shyest people in the school. He hardly ever talks, he facedesks whenever he is embarrassed, and he is usually depressed. He works at the Korean BBQ restaurant, Orient of Seoul, making a good bit of money. He has a heart for the Neko girl Pastel at the school. He is more special then everyone else, because his breath can drop 20 degrees below freezing and freeze things (or people) in place. Appearance Minty is a mint-colored lynx with a huge permenant bruise on his head. He has dark mint hair and ears, and a plain blue shirt. He also has teal eyes, and a short tail. Underneath his shirt are painful whipmarks and stitches. Childhood Minty has one of the most traumatizing childhoods. His father was a guard for the DMZ and suffered severe PTSD, often abusing Minty. He locked him in a basement for 12 years, malnourishing him and often beating him. At the age of 13, his mother got him free, even though she may die doing this, which is what happened. By that time, he already escaped with some money his mother gave to him, running to the airport and boarding a plane with a flight from Seoul, SK, to Happy Tree Town, USA. Relationships *Melon: The color green makes him nauseous. He will drive off Melon whenever he is near him, without Melon realizing that the color green is the reason for his nausea and agony. *Ninfushi: One of Melon's friends, he will get in constant fights with Ninfushi for driving off Melon. They have never been good friends, fighting each other with Minty often losing to him. *Pastel: Often having a problem with girls, Minty has a crush on Pastel. He will often share his mints with her and will always be there to help her whenever she needs help or when she's sick or injured. Minty's episodes Starring roles A Grilling End Featuring roles TBA Appearances TBA Deaths TBA Trivia *His real name is Meyung Kan-Sol. He changed his name to Minty when he first came to Happy Tree Town. *Minty always has a childhood dream to become the CEO of Hyundai. *Minty has a real huge addiction to mints. *Minty has the ability to drop his breath temperature 20 degrees below freezing, which he can freeze people still and make ice gauntlets to defend himself with. *Minty has an extreme problem with the color green, often rendered "unlucky" and "sickening" to him. Apparently, seeing the color green gives him bad headaches and nausea.Category:Lynx Category:Foreign Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Supernatural Beings Category:Characters with abnormal eye colors Category:Free to Use Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Characters who wear clothes Category:Characters with hair Category:Felines Category:Mint Characters Category:Teenage Characters